


Extra Credit

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fart Fetish, Farting, M/M, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Jake walks into the classroom expecting a normal help session for an essay upgrade, but his intentions change quickly when his teacher, Mr. Grant, displays some interesting behaviour...





	1. An Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fart fetish story so be kind... I know it's probably terrible but it's a fantasy I've had for a long time. I'll be continuing it when I can!

-Jake's POV-

I walked into the classroom. There he was, Mr. Grant, my English teacher... He'd only given me a C+ for my essay, but I wanted to upgrade. My intentions when I walked in were to get some help on improving my grade, but they soon changed.

"Ah. Jake, hi." Grant smiled. I nodded, setting down my things. "Hi, sir... I was wondering if I could get some help on improving my essay?" I smiled, getting out my notepad. Mr. Grant was fairly new to the school, and in all my years of being an out gay man, I'd never found someone as sexy as him. I imagined his stubble brushing against my smooth face as we kiss, I imagined his thick ass sitting down on my face as I begged him for his sweaty stink... I needed to stop thinking about this, and I snapped back to reality.

"Of course. It's my job to help." Grant stood for a moment, before sitting down on my desk. Fuck... I couldn't help but stare at his ass.

-Grant's POV-

I loved to help Jake with his essays... he was my favourite student. Always on time, helpful... But what I was worried about was the gas escaping from what I'd eaten for lunch earlier... "So, you wanna improve to... a B?" I smiled, and Jake nodded. I felt a bubble of gas making its way down... hold it, just hold it. Jake must've seen the discomfort on my face... "Are you okay, sir?" he asked. As I was about to answer, my ass unclenched, and I let out a huge fart. As it blasted out, I went red with embarrassment.

-Jake's POV-

It was unlike anything I'd ever heard... great bass... and it smelt... mmmh. I moaned audibly. "Sir, you never told me you had such incredible gas..." I sniffed again, getting closer to the source. Grant didn't know what to say. "Ah..." He seemed speechless. "Are you embarrassed, sir?" I cooed, tugging at my hardening cock. "Jake this isn't-." Grant began, but I silenced him by putting my finger up to his lips. "Shhh" I said.

-Grant's POV-

My insides were tearing up... I needed to release more, but... Did Jake like it? "Please, sir, I want your ass so badly." Jake licked his lips. I looked down at his cock through his shorts... man. "Jake... how badly do you want it?" I asked. "More than anything in the world." Jake confessed, sighing. "Then get on your knees." I said, and Jake complied. "I'll give you an A if you do this well..."

-Jake's POV-

With Mr. Grant's massive ass in my face, I felt great. He unbuckled his tight jeans, and slid them off to reveal his boxers. He bent over his desk, and I soon followed suit, stuffing my face into his underwear-clad ass. He let rip the first, beastly, fart. I moaned as I got a good whiff. "Good boy" Grant chuckled. I was so glad this was happening. "Do you like it, Jake?" he asked, shaking his ass a little. "Yes, daddy..." I moaned in reply, and he let rip again, a long string of gas that smelt raunchy and dirty. I grabbed my cock out of my jeans and began tugging at it.

-Grant's POV-

Half an hour had passed. "You want me to ditch the boxers?" I asked, grunting. My gas hadn't run out yet, I still had a lot more in the tank. "Yes, daddy... please, daddy." Jake moaned. His begging was too cute to resist... I slid my boxers down, revealing my two giant globes that I called an ass. I'd been complimented on it before, and I was really starting to get into this domination thing... "Lick my ass if you really want it, Jake." I smirked, looking back at a hungry Jake beginning to rim me. I shuddered, the feeling amazing. I let my clench go, and a bunch of gas escaped me in a quiet hiss. "Hope that doesn't smell too bad, Jake..." I laughed, loving hearing the constant sniffing behind me. "Sir... I'm going to cum." Jake confessed. "Then let's hope this last one is good..." I concentrated, letting out a long, loud, bassy fart that lasted a good two minutes. Jake splurged all over himself, and I smirked at my handiwork.

-Jake's POV-

After I had gotten cleaned up, I packed all my things away. I'd never experienced something like that in my life, as much as I'd wanted to... I'm so glad it was with Mr. Grant. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" I asked. "I really did... we could make this a regular thing, you know?" Grant winked at me, and I blushed. I was down... "So, an A for my essay?" I asked, getting back to the original matter at hand. "Make that an A*." Grant winked, and saw me out of the classroom.

When I got back to my dorm, I collapsed on my bed. The thought of Mr. Grant's ass made me feel so horny. How was I going to cope in classes from now on? I had to tell Victor about all this, he was the only one who knew about my fetish...


	2. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Victor have a bit of banter, and then Victor reveals something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter should be out asap, I just need to write it

-Jake's POV-

"Hey." A familiar voice called as the bedroom door swung open. I looked up. "Hi, Victor." I smiled, waiting for the opportunity to tell him about what had happened. "I know you have something to tell me, you have that same look on your face." Victor threw his things down under his bed, sitting down next to me.

"Well, you know Mr. Grant? Our English teacher?" I began, nervous to tell Victor the rest of my story... He'd heard time upon time where I'd somehow ended up at the ass of another fart joke, so why was this different? "Yeah, of course. The one with the big ass." Victor smiled. I chuckled at his remark, then nodded. "You know how I always go on about getting dominated by that big, sweaty, hairy ass?" I asked. "Let me guess, that vegetable casserole I made him for lunch worked?" Victor smirked, and I gawped at him. "You mean-- you made that happen?" I was gobsmacked, confused even. "Yeah, I knew you were headed to see him today, so... I did the calculations, made him something that'd make him super gassy, just for you. Aren't I thoughtful?" Victor winked. I didn't know what else to do other than hug the man. What a weird thing to bond over.

"So now that I've helped you, how are you gonna help me?" Victor's mouth twisted into a smile, but it had an underlying sense of lust. "Hm, that depends... you made my biggest wish come true. Whatever you want." I said, eager to know what my taller friend had in mind. "I'm pretty dirty... I need a shower, but... that slaving over cooking that casserole has... tired me out." Victor began. "How about you wash me?" I didn't know what to say. I'd seen Victor naked before, many times, but he's never asked me to do anything like this. "Why not?" I said, and we made our way to the bathroom.

-Victor's POV-

We were the only ones in the dorm right now, so this was the perfect time. Jake didn't yet know that I was gay, too. I'd kept it a secret from him since we met in our first year. I fantasised about his cock all the time, waiting for the day when I could finally see it at its full potential. I suppose a bonus is that I'm also gassy as heck right now...

I stripped off, and Jake soon followed. Even when he wasn't hard, it was pretty big... I turned on the shower, the running water hitting my back, travelling down my asscrack. Jake took the soap, rubbing it on my back. I moaned slightly, the feeling of his touch... "You okay?" he asked. I simply looked back and nodded. Jake washed my the rest of my back, and my arms.

And then he came to my ass. I had kept all this gas in especially for him tonight... he better be appreciative. Jake laid his hands on my curved buttocks, rubbing them with soap. "Hey, Jake, you wanna hear something cool?" I asked. Jake stopped. "Hm?" And then I let rip, not holding anything back. The loudest, raunchiest fart I'd ever performed. Jake moaned. "Can I sniff it, please, Victor?" he begged. I laughed slightly. "Go ahead, Jake, don't hold back..."

Jake got down on his knees, inhaling through his nose. "Oh, fuck..." he moaned. "Victor, why do you hold these in around me?" he took a breath of air, before diving back in. "I suppose I didn't want you to get too excited." I said, laughing. "Now come on, Jake, I think my fart hole needs a punishment...don't you?" I wiggled my ass slightly, and Jake stood. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked, pretty matter-of-fact. "But you're straight..." he began, but I cut him off. "I'm gay. I've hid it from you... really well." I blushed red. "Victor..." Jake began.

"Of... course I'd like to punish your noisy hole..." he smirked, and I moaned at the thought. Jake's cock pushed between my cheeks, and I smiled, panting already. "How badly do you want it, Victor?" Jake whispered into my ear. "I want it so badly..." I said, letting more gas escape. Jake grinned, plugging up my noisy hole with his thick cock. Even with him inside me, I still felt gas trying to escape. As he began thrusting, I let a bit of gas out each time.

-Jake's POV-

The vibration of farts on my dick was pure heaven, and I think Victor knew that. I knew I needed to cum inside him, and I wanted to. Victor grunted. "I'm not used to you being so... rough." he moaned, another fart escaping him. "Mmh... you asked for it." I said, panting. The shower water continued spraying both of our bodies. "Tell me how much you want my dick, Victor." I chuckled. "More than anything, Jake..." Victor smirked, tugging on his own dick. I started thrusting harder, wanting to get to completion so I could sniff Victor's freshly fucked hole.

"I'm... gonna cum." I announced, panting, my face looking like I was about to sneeze. Victor grunted, clenching his ass on my cock as I shot my load. I pulled out slowly, watching cum trickle down. "I've seen this on your watch history, you dirty bastard..." Victor braced himself, tensing up, farting out a ton of cum. I licked my lips, getting down and began sniffing his gas as best I could. I maybe even felt myself becoming hard again... Victor pushed his ass into my face, smooshing me against the wall as he farted, tugging on his cock as he shot his load. I moaned, sniffing up every particle I could.

-Victor's POV-

That was better than I had imagined... It was about ten minutes later, and we had dried off and gotten dressed again. We sat on the couch, flipping on the TV. I put my arm around Jake, and he smiled. "So, what do you say I do about Mr. Grant?" he asked. "I say I feed him some more of that vegetable casserole, eh? You'll think of something to do with him, you're a smart guy." I said, adjusting myself briefly. "I am, huh..." Jake smirked. "I can't wait to sniff his giant ass again..." he moaned out loud. "Hey, don't forget about mine." I lightly slapped him on the arm. "Mmh... I'd sandwich my face between the two of you." Jake laughed, resting his head on my pec.

Now just to wait and see what happens tomorrow!


End file.
